Back to the Future and Back to Your Heart
by Purpletwilightchick108
Summary: Bella gets left in a strange world-halfway across the country- and doesn't know why? Plus she's also in a whole other century! ... 1918. Yup 1918. Now Bella must figure out a way to communicate with the future Edward to get back home to him.
1. Waking Up

(A/N: HI! For the slight chance any of you read FWYOWYCLF, I m finally writing a new story, and I hope to have more. I had a HUGE internet/comp problem for the longest time. But now I don t. And for those who have no idea what the HE** those letters meant- it stands for Found What You Only Wished You Could Look For (it s another Twilight Fanfic) and it s really good so I ve heard. Anyways . . . This FanFic is currently a work in progress. Though, never more than a week between updates. ENJOY! :] )

Back to the Future and Back to Your Heart

Ch. 1 Waking Up

I opened my eyes expecting to see the dark color of my bedroom walls, and Edward s angelic face. Instead, I saw tall rows of corn and wheat, plus a crow that flew over my head. I closed my eyes again thinking I was imagining it or still dreaming, but when I reopened them, I saw the same thing I saw before. Sitting up, I found more things come into detail. I was laying in dirt, still in my raggedy T-shirt and shorts. No blanket on me, totally barefoot and quite chilly. It felt no other temperature I d experienced, though I wasn t completely freezing to death.

This cannot be happening. What s going on? Where am I? I mumbled under my breath. I stood up, looked around and saw miles of field ahead. I had to cover my mouth to keep from panicking. When I turned around to put my back to it, I saw that just 10yds away was a road; and a non-paved road at that. I walked slowly toward it as if it were to disappear. Without shoes, I had to walk on the soil along the dirt road. Thinking maybe if I follow it, I ll be led to a town. There I will ask to use someone s phone. I will find out where I am and call Edward so I can go home to Forks and pretend that this never even happened.

I walked for miles before a town came into view. My feet hurt and were dirty, and I felt numb from the chill air. I felt so relieved the rest of the distance to the town felt like nothing. I stopped short when I realized it didn t look like a normal that I knew of farm town. Everything was old-fashioned looking. I stopped next to a small shop when I had an epiphany.

Oh my-how could-where? I peered around the corner watching town citizens walking along the streets, or women and future farmers arriving with baggage, getting off trains. With that I confirmed my thought; I was in the 1900s.

I hung around the side of the shop until dark. I was starving by then. I have to do something! I can t just sit around here forever. I thought to myself. I got up from where I was sitting and snuck through the back of the shop when the owner left for home. When I stepped inside and my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw the store had everything. I had no money so I wouldn t have anything with me except for what I was wearing. Which left me with only one thing to do.

Oh boy. Edward would be ever surprised at this. I would have to steal. I helped myself to some food. Washed my feet out back where someone left some soap and water. Changed into the clothes they had- man were these old-fashioned things crazy- plus two more sets for the trip. A luggage cart that was fairly small and I doubt would ve even been used. Some money for the trip, and a train ticket. By the time I was done, I felt like a kid again- getting dressed up for Halloween. I ran through the middle of town to get to the train station. I was going to Chicago. There s a midnight train and it s the closest city. Not to mention it s March 21st, 1918, one day less than 4 months from Edward s 18th birthday-which I know he didn t get to thanks to the Spanish influenza.

If I have any hope of getting home, it would be to find Edward and keep an eye on him until I figure something out. I don t know how I m going to find him, but I m sure if I find out what hospital Carlisle was working at I m pretty sure there s more than one because of how many people were-excuse me- are sick with it I ll find Edward. I have a hard time remembering it s March of 1918. I d managed to keep a straight face when the manager at the station told me. When I walked out the where I got my ticket, the employee was yelling for anyone else who need to catch it.

Me! Wait! Wait for me! I shouted as I ran to the door and climbed inside. And old man with a gray hair and a white mustache was checking for tickets. I followed him to the back, sat, gave him my ticket, and put my stolen luggage box in the seat next to me. I was wearing a stiff beige coat with brass buttons from the top at my neck to the bottom. My skirt was past my ankle, and was a dirty shade of pink, almost brownish. My shoes were brown, and I didn t know how to describe them except that they were heels. They hurt my feet too, so I took them off along with my coat. I had a loose white blouse underneath that was actually quite comfortable. I was dressed to play the part, it s better to blend in I guess, when in another time. Since no one stared at me when I was walking down the aisle.

I placed my coat between my ear and the window. I was crazily tired but I realized just before I fell asleep just how big this whole thing was. 


	2. Searching

**(A/N: Second chapter! It gets picked up A LOT, is waaaay more interesting, and is oh so cute! ENJOY! : ] )**

**CH. 2 – Searching**

**Chicago Medical Studying**

**University of Chicago**

**Hospital Internships**

**Nurse training**

**Nursing school**

**Nurse Instructional Classes for World War**

**Chicago Medical Hospitals**

**PHS Hospital of Chicago**

**PHS Hospital**

**PHS Hospital 1919 future repairing**

**Cook County Hospital**

**Julie Brown Hospital and Research Center**

**CMC Hospital (Chicago Medical Center)**

This is all I find on hospitals in Chicago. It's so much harder by book. I hate not having internet. It won't be invented for another 60yrs.

"I'm guessing the first 3 are the same hospital, so that's only 4 hospitals to search through. _Great._" I grunted with frustration. I wrote every name on the small stationary I had and closed the book. I put it back on the shelf before leaving the library. When I walked outside I noticed it was getting quite dark. I needed to get to my first _real_ night of work. If I'm going to be stuck in this _nightmare_, I might as well make a living. I work as a waitress and will have a ¼ pay-cut so I can live in the upper level – along with a mean old lady next door – but I just consider that pre-paying so no loss.

**2 Days Later . . . **

. **Where Carlisle Might be**

**PHS Hospital **

**Cook County Hospital**

**Julie Brown Hospital and Research CenterX**

**CMC HospitalX **

I had absolutely no luck at the two most popular hospitals in Chicago. I'm hopeful that it will be Cook County Hospital. Since, PHS was said to be really crappy. I walk through the entrance at about noon, just like I did yesterday and the day before. Hoping everyone would be taking a lunch break except for maybe one or two nurses. Turned out I was right. The nurse that lingered, turned away to go feed the newborn babies lunch. And would probably be gone for some time. When she was completely out of view, I went around to the other side of her desk and searched through her files. I stopped when I got to the employees listing.

**Dr. Adams**

**Dr. Andrews**

**Dr. Biosik (A/N: [Be-Oh-Sick] )**

**Dr. Connelly**

**Dr. Cullen**

"Yes!" I silently screamed in excitement and relief. He was in this hospital, and so was my Edward. I sat up and slipped a mask from the top, I think Edward would rather me _not _get the Spanish Influenza. I tied the mask to the back of my head as I walked down the halls of the hospital. In the back of the building was a room with the word QUARINTINE painted on the door panel. I squinted into the dirty windows of the room. A man's body lay in a bed, in the room all by himself. The bed next to him was empty with not even a mattress on it. I'm guessing it was Elizabeth Mason's. His was the only one done up – they were probably just _waiting _for him to die, huh.

I opened the door slowly, not prepared at _all_ for what I was about to see. Not only Edward human . . . but Edward _dying_! I walked through the dimly lit room cautiously. I looked at the clipboard hanging to the edge og the bed to be sure it _was _him.

It read: **Patient in QR1: ****Mason. Edward Anthony**

My head shot straight up after reading my proof. I let the clipboard fall from hands and onto the floor as I quickly walked over to his side. He was laying flat on his back, left arm on his chest, right – laying useless at his side, and his head leaning to the left. I sat on the chair left near him, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. I studied his face. It looked so different then I was used to. He looked so different, but yet still my beautiful Edward and easy to recognize. Since he was . . . _dying_ . . . he had that brown/yellowing look to his eyelids. He was completely unaware of anything and sweating because of his uncontrollable fever. Edward would die of the disease or dehydration if Carlisle didn't save him soon.

"Ugh. Nothing is going to happen to him, he's – going to be saved. It's okay" I knew this because of what I'd been told, plus I wouldn't even know he existed if he hadn't. It just hurt to see him like this. I know him . . . but he doesn't know me yet. That's just too weird to think about. But it's true, and the same way with Carlisle. Not even _he _could know the story – hence – he can't help me get back to the present. But if I could just get Edward to see me once. I'm pretty sure this hadn't happened while he was living. Something would change in his mind – he would see me then after noticing I was missing in the present. My present day Edward would know and help . . . and if he couldn't help he would at least know.

I have taken Edward's left hand in mine, when the nurse walks in,

"Oh! Who are –" I jumped in my seat. I can't get into trouble! "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be in here, I apologize. I take my hand away from Edwards' before she notices.

"It's alright miss. At least you were smart enough to put a mask on. We didn't think there was anyone left who knew of him. So how _do _you?" She asked me as she came over and took his temperature. I didn't know what to say. I don't want to lie, but I also can't tell her the truth either.

"Oh I _did_. He would never remember though. I just came here to say my goodbyes." She scribbled on the chart what has changed and what hasn't.

"Alright. It's not visiting hours but I understand. It's so sad for this one, he's so young and his mother passed only the other day." She sighed, took a last look at him, and left for the door. I yelled a 'thank you' to her as went out.

These were my last moments with Edward for a long time. I wiped his forehead with my sleeve. Leaned towards him and lifted the mask up enough so I could kiss him on the forehead. _How I would miss him._ The door opened once again, and I jumped. I peek over at who it was through my hair . . . it was Carlisle. I panicked. NO one could see me, not yet at least. I flew off the chair almost and at a box in the corner. I used it to cover my face and I stood up and turned around so he could _almost_ see me.

"Hello. Excuse me, mam. Do you know him?" Of course he could never know I do or he wouldn't change if I did. "Umm . . . Nope. I . . . umm, wandered into the wrong room, sorry."

"May I ask why you're covering your face miss?" I hesitated. "No. Well, yes, but . . . it's not time for you to yet." I looked over at Edward with my eyes while still holding the box. I had to get out of there quick so it took every ounce of power for me to leave Edward. "I'm not quite sure I understand."

"You will one day. Good luck! Goodnight, sir." I told him as I walked out the door.

This'll be just fun waiting for his first new born year to be over. Really. _Yay. _


End file.
